Neighbors
by ryannoels18
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are young couple suffering through lesbian bed death when Brittany and Santana move in next door and they quickly find themselves becoming more than just neighbors with the young couple. G!p. gleekinkmeme fill.
1. Chapter One: Neighbors

**Neighbors:  
**

* * *

Quinn was bored.

She's been happily married for ten years now with her high school sweetheart, and although things were good they were starting to get boring.

Sure she was accomplished in her job as an advertising executive and her wife Rachel was very much accomplished in hers as a senior accountant, but their professional success didn't translate to success in their personal lives. And after almost fifteen years of being together they had hit a wall.

Life for the Fabray-Berry household used to be fun. They used to drive into the city and spend their nights bar hopping and dancing until the early morning, or head to some of the city's most famous shows and eateries, but those times were past and instead of a young couple in love they were more like an old couple waiting for each other to crock.

They would wake up, go to work, come home, occasionally have sex, go to bed, and repeat. It was all very much routine and the only time they ever seem to deviate from their routine were on their anniversary or when one of them had to attend a company dinner.

She was barely thirty with no kids, a beautiful wife, and money at her disposal so it made no sense that with all these things she was still bored out of her mind.

When they first got married she heard of the cursed lesbian bed death, but she didn't believe in it. Rachel and she had always had a healthy sex life (although vanilla) and after they got married she expected nothing to change. But sometime between now and then things begin to change and their nightly sex session became weekly, then bi-weekly until it got so bad she counted herself lucky if they got it in twice in one month.

Long ago are the days when they spent long nights wrapped in each other's arms after hours of trading orgasms? She enjoyed their sex life especially with her wife's extra appendage, but now it just felt like a chore. Something they did every now and then before rolling over and going to bed.

Hell Rachel used to be able to make her cum multiple times, but now it's was like one and done, and she admitted that part of it was her fault. With the hours they both worked she was often too tired to spend the entire night having sex when she could be catching up on the sleep she missed.

But as she listened to her new neighbor Santana Pierce talk about the things her and her wife did she couldn't help but too draw up comparisons between the two and the only conclusion she could come up with is that her and Rachel were boring.

When the couple first moved in she was skeptical of the pair, but after spending time with Santana they quickly became fast friends especially when she brazenly told her about her wife Brittany's anatomy.

This was another difference Quinn found between the two. While Rachel guarded her special equipment a secret Brittany was bold and opens about hers. She literally walked around like the cock of the walk, and last week when she went over to Santana's house she found the blonde happily skinny dipping in the pool letting it all hang out something Rachel would never even think of doing.

Rachel barely liked to walk around the house naked and wore special underwear to keep from letting anyone know while she often saw Brittany practicing her yoga ass naked on the back deck winking at her every time she would catch the blonde's eye.

She couldn't help it.

Rachel had a sizeable penis, but Brittany's was a monster compared to hers. Her wife's was barely pushing seven inches, and ever since she first saw it in high school she never desired for more. But from the few glances she had of Brittany's she couldn't help but be intrigued. The women looked to be about eight almost nine inches and she was thick too, and from what Santana happily boasted about she knew how to use it

Everything about the Pierces was in direct contrast to her and Rachel even if they had so many similarities. The Pierces weren't that much younger than them and had been together for a while as well, but they still made time for fun. Every picture of them in their house was of them on some exotic vacation or partying up in a club or restaurant. They were exactly what Rachel and Quinn used to be and what she wanted to get back to being.

"So ever since then we've been full fledge swingers" Santana said bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Wait. What?" Quinn gasped turning and looking at the Latina who looking nothing short of casual.

"We're swingers Q" Santana giggled with a wave of her hand. "We tried it a couple of years ago, and fell in love with it".

"Seriously?" the blonde questioned her mouth dropped open.

"Yep" the Latina nodded. "Don't get me wrong at first I thought I would hate it, but when I saw my Britt fuck another girl….God I get wet just thinking about it" she moaned.

"You're seriously okay with…w-w-with Brittany having sex with someone else?" the blonde stuttered trying to choose her words carefully

"Yep" Santana grinned. "It's actually pretty erotic seeing your loved one is with someone else, but knowing at the end of the night you're the only one that gets to have her. You're the only one that gets to see her at her most vulnerable, and that to her their just holes to be filled while you're their home" she smiled thinking back fondly to their first time swinging.

"Wow" Quinn muttered in shock. She had no idea that people actually were swingers. She figured it was just a 70s thing that died out like bell bottoms did. Plus she never imagined swingers to look so normal. She always imagined some creepy middle age guy with a pornstache not two attractive women who could probably double as models if they wanted/

"Don't be a prude Quinn" Santana laughed seeing the look on the girls face. "We don't do it all the time, but you've seen my wife's dick I mean how I can keep the world from being with that" she reasoned. Brittany was hung and the sexy thing about it is that she knew it. Every time they went to swing parties she would have girls flocking all over her wife wanting to ride that. It was her civic duty to give these women the chance.

"And you swing too?" the blonde uttered still trying to wrap her head around the thought that her neighbors were swingers.

"Just with the ladies" Santana explained. "Some of the guys at the parties can be shady, and although Brittany has a dick I'm a full blown lesbian" she giggled.

"Wow" Quinn repeated still in shock although she was starting to make a little sense of it.

"Look I'm not asking you to join us" the Latina said. "Unless you want too?" she purred.

"Wait. What?"

"Come on Quinn I saw how bored you were the very first day I met you" Santana informed. Trust her she knew vanilla when she saw it and when she met Quinn and Rachel she could practically smelled it. Plus she saw how hard Quinn stared at Brittany when she was doing her yoga, and who wouldn't be her baby was fine.

But what she didn't understand is why Rachel and Quinn were vanilla in the first place. They were young, good looking, and rich. Sure they didn't have to be swingers, but you would think they at least knew to have fun.

"Plus in the two weeks I've known you all you've talked about is how boring sex with Rachel is, and how you want to freshen it up" the Latina added.

"Yeah, by trying some new positons or possibly toys not swing!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Why not?" Santana deadpanned. "Were all young and healthy and you might end up liking it more than any of those things you listed" she added.

"Were not swingers, San" the blonde shook her head adamant about that.

"Fine" the Latina shrugged agreeing to let go of the topic besides she had a feeling the blonde will be interested down the road. Some people you could just tell, but she was willing to wait and see things out. "So anyway did that bitch Sugar try anything today?" she questioned quickly switching topics.

"Of course she did…"

And just like that they went back to their usual girl talk. Santana more than happy to drop to subject and listen to the blonde drone on about her job…again.

PUT LINE HERE

"Hey babe" Quinn called out as she executed her nighttime skin routine in their bedroom.

"Yeah" Rachel followed from the bathroom a mouth filled with toothpaste.

"You would never believe what Santana told me" the blonde started clearing her face of all make-up.

"What she does this time?" the accountant asked rolling her eyes at the mention of her wife's new best-friend. In the two weeks they had moved in she realized how crazy the Pierces really were, but they were starting to grow on her. Not a lot of people in their neighborhood were young so she was happy to finally have someone around their age to hang out with.

Even if Santana had a smart mouth she had to admit she was smart and pretty funny and Quinn got along with her very well while she was becoming close friends to Brittany thanks to their shared love of basketball. And although it's only been a month since they moved in they quickly were making their mark in the neighborhood.

For one although the blonde seemed kind of ditzy at first she was a graduate at MIT and owned on of the biggest accounting and tax firms. When she first met her she would have never guessed that. With the blonde's long air, small tattoos and sun kissed skin she thought that she was just some trust fund kid not a mathematical genius who could crunch numbers like a calculator.

But once they got past the introductions they got along pretty good to the point that the blonde had even offered her a position at her firm especially since they bonded over their shared anatomy.

"She told me that she and Brittany are swingers" Quinn informed causing the brunette to almost choke on her toothbrush. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel hacked leaning against the bathroom sink. "They're swingers?"

"Yep" the blonde nodded although her wife couldn't see.

"Wow" the brunette said.

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Yep" Quinn nodded.

"Wow" Rachel repeated.

"You already said that" Quinn quipped. "Please that's not the weirdest thing she actually asked us if we want to join her" she added with a small laugh.

"Wow" her wife quietly replied standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah" the blonde chuckled looking at her wife's expression through the vanity mirror. She spent the whole day mulling over what Santana had offered.

"And what did you say?" Rachel carefully asked walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I said no of course"

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel questioned shocking the blonde.

"Because we're not swingers" Quinn nervously laughed a look of confusion on her first. "Are we?" she added after a moment of silence.

"I mean us…" Rachel sighed running a hand through her hair. She never thought about swinging before, but she had to admit that they were in a rut, and they had to do something to get out of it.

Quinn was the love of her life and she's spent the past fifteen years knowing that, but they no longer had that spark they had. Things used to be fun and spontaneous and now it was routine and scheduled. And sure she could blame their jobs or them getting older, but they had to do something about it.

The thought of losing the blonde freaked her out, but she could see how bored and out of it Quinn was especially during sex, and for a while she thought it was normal for couples their age to be going through it until she met Brittany and Santana.

Here was this couple who was just a couple of years older than them and was still very much passionate about each other. They were always touching, kissing, and cuddling in front of them and when Brittany told her about the things she and Santana got up to in the bedroom she couldn't help but feel intrigued and a little bit of jealous.

They were the definition of kinky and very proud of it, and for a moment she actually thought that maybe she and Quinn could learn something from the two.

She wanted to feel that passion she had for her wife when they were young and in love. She wanted to put that spark back in their marriage. She planned to be with Quinn for the rest of her life, but if she had to go through another year of the same routine of getting up, going to work, and going back to bed with an occasional round of sex thrown in a few times a month she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Wait is you saying…" the blonde trailed off.

"Look" Rachel sighed trying to gather the courage. "Were in a rut" she informed.

"Rach-"

"No Quinn" she cut off. "We've been in a rut for the past three years, and I know you're bored because hell I'm bored" she admitted.

"Baby all couples go through that" the blonde replied getting up and meeting the brunette on the bed.

"Yeah and the next thing you know they're divorced" Rachel quipped wincing at the thought of that. "Look obviously Brittany and Santana know something we don't because they are happily in love, and every time I see them I remember the times we used to be like that. I mean don't get me wrong you're the love of my life, but we no longer have that spark we used to have for each other" she explained. "I miss that spark Quinn" she added her voice taking on a desperate tone.

"Me too" the blonde agreed. "But do you really think swinging with our neighbors is the answer to that?" she questioned. She figured they could try other things before agreeing to have sex with Santana and Brittany. Hell there was probably about seventy other things they could try before swinging.

"I don't know" Rachel sighed mulling at the thought. "But it's something to think about" she added.

"We've never done anything like that" Quinn replied and she was right. They had never done anything like swinging or close to it. They were very vanilla compared to the Pierces. Don't get her wrong at one point they were very happy with their vanilla lifestyle, but it was old. The most adventurous they ever got was when Rachel would bend her over and fuck her in their living room or kitchen and that was on a very rare occasion.

"I know" Rachel sighed. "But it's something" she shrugged. "Besides it not like we're doing it with a stranger even though they just moved in their still one of our good friends"

"Are you sure?"

"Look I'm not saying we have to do it tomorrow or the next day" the accountant explained wrapping her arms around her wife. "I'm just saying we should at least think about it. This might be the thing that puts the spark back in our marriage, and I'm willing to try anything at this point" she added.

"…I guess"

"Why don't we just sleep on it for a couple of days" the brunette offered. "Then if you say no we won't do it"

"And if I say yes?"

"Then we'll talk to them about it before actually doing it" Rachel smiled. "I love you Quinn Fabray-Berry and I'll do anything to show that" she promised pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you too" the blonde replied her lips responding in kind. Minutes later the two were wrapped in each other's arms kissing and touching, and before they knew it Rachel was buried inside her and they were on their way to experiencing one of the most powerful orgasm they've had in the past couple of years.

They were so heated that they even went a second round before going to bed neither of them wanting to admit that it was the thought of swinging with the Pierces that got them that way.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast of Champions

**Chapter Two: Breakfast of Champions**

* * *

"Right there baby" Santana moaned her nude form on full display on her back deck with her legs spread out and her wife of seven years tongue firmly up her pussy.

When she first met Brittany she couldn't help but be attracted to her confidence and swagger. The blonde was quirky and bold and although she had firmly established herself as a lesbian dating all the way back to high school she easily bent when it came to her wife.

They were both students at MIT and while Brittany was the star math pupil Santana was the hot out of place scientist, and they instantly gravitated towards one another

They were hot and knew it, and when they first got together it was like fire, and although she was nervous when finding out about the blondes certain appendage especially after seeing its size she quickly fell in love with it, and before she knew it she was the blondes proud little cockslut before the semester ended.

She loved finding out how kinky Brittany actually especially since it matched hers and when you combined that with their sex drive it was a recipe for pleasure. They had tried everything in the book and learned to love a lot of things except a few.

And after three years of the hottest sex and passion they got married, and spent the past ten years happily as Mrs. And Mrs. Pierce.

"You taste so good in the morning" the blonde mumbled into her wife's dripping pussy slurping up the load she had eagerly put in fifteen minutes ago. Even though she was confident she was always somewhat nervous when letting someone know about her dick, but when she first saw Santana she knew she had to have her.

She was the most beautiful girl in the world and she was sure her heart stopped from three to five seconds when she first looked into her eyes, and almost ten years of being together her still felt the same about her. Just one look at her wife got her ready and going and luckily the Latina was never that far behind.

Hell these past ten years have been the wildest she ever had in her life and when they were together they were practically nudist in fact unless they had company over they were nudist. Santana got tired of having to buy new underwear that the blonde would just end up ripping and Brittany got tired of ripping them up.

So most of the time they stayed exactly like this; naked and wrapped up in each other. Thankfully the house they bought had high fences so they could fuck and suck to their hearts content in and outside of the home which they often took the liberty of doing.

"God I love that tongue" Santana moaned hands buried in the blondes wild mane pressing her face deeper into her cunt. She lifted a leg and locked it around the blondes back grinding against her wife's exploring and skilled tongue.

It was Saturday and as usual they had been going at it since she got up four hours ago, but she had no complaints. She loved sex and was glad to have married someone who loved it as much as she did.

She always had a high sex drive and wasn't a stranger to a lot of things and though she and Brittany weren't each other first in a lot of ways three years ago they did something that completely changed the course of their relationship forever.

Fresh off a promotion from Brittany's company and they had moved from Boston to New York and with a new city came a new boss; Dani Williams. Dani was a lot older than them, but she even at the age of 40 was still hot and had legs that went on for days, and Brittany admitted that when she first met her new boss the idea of fucking her crossed her mind…twice.

She was gorgeous and the three of them quickly became friends and still were to this day, and after a year of hanging out and getting to know one another Dani had told them that she was full fledge swinger, and even invited them to one of her parties.

At first they were somewhat apprehensive, but they showed up to be polite and when they walked in her home to see a horde of gyrating bodies and genitals they didn't do well to hide their excitement. Especially when Dani escorted them to what she deemed her play room that was littered with toys, swings, chain, and whips. It was a whole new kind of kink to them and before they knew it Santana was tied up against the bed legs and arms spread out with Dani eating her out for almost three hours while Brittany fucked her boss from behind.

It was hot and erotic and they had spent the whole night locked in that room getting each other off, and when Dani through another party they were the first to arrive.

Three years later not only did the still hook up with Dani, but they also hooked up with other swingers and quickly became the talk of the community especially when people saw what the blonde was working with.

Everyone wanted a piece of the blonde men and women and Santana had just about the same amount of people wanting her as well so they quickly learned to become very selective on who they swung with, and because Brittany hated the thought of Santana being with another man and the Latina was still very much a lesbian they kept to only sleeping with women.

Brittany loved watching Santana be taken by another women's mouth or strap on, and Santana loved watching her wife fuck some poor unsuspecting housewife or college student into a blubbering mess. It was hot and erotic and they always ended up fucking for a couple of days afterwards.

"Baby more" Santana begged pushing her face hips up against the blondes mouth making sure she reached every spot. The blonde mumbled her pleasure assaulting her wife's cunt with her mouth and tongue gurgling everything up, and just when she felt her wife's pussy flex against her tongue letting her know she was seconds away from swallowing her delicious juices the doorbell rang.

"Fuck" Santana cursed. "Who the fuck could that be?" she added coming down from her high.

Brittany pulled away from her morning snack "Who cares?" she shrugged before moving to dive right in only to be stopped from her wife's hand.

"Your such a messy eater" Santana giggled as her wife's lips and chin dripped with her cum.

"You love it" the blonde quipped before diving back in between her legs and tongue fucking her to another orgasm ignoring the incessant sound of the doorbell and knocking at their door. Whoever it was could wait until she treated her women to her orgasm.

On the other side of the house stood Quinn and Rachel nervously waiting at the door. They knew both of them were home because of the cars in the driveway and the music they could hear from inside the home.

"Maybe we should just come back later" Quinn said after waiting nearly ten minutes at the door.

"If we leave now will never come back" Rachel replied ringing the doorbell again. It had took them two weeks to finally gathered up the courage to do this, and she wasn't willing to back down now.

"Okay, okay!" she heard the distinct voice of Santana yell from inside. "Knock it the fuck off with the knocking!" the Latina added yanking the door open.

"Hey" "Is this a bad time?" the two quickly gurgled out coming face to face with the Latinas ire.

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana sighed running a hand through her long tresses.

"We just came to talk" Rachel answered with a shrug. "We can come back later if you want?" she offered as Quinn nervously stood next to quietly fiddling with her hands.

Santana stood there for a moment staring at the two and their weird behavior. If it was any other couple she would have no problem telling them off, but the Berry's were just so cute and adorable. "No please, come in" she urged holding the door open and beckoning them inside.

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked looking around the immaculate house.

"Right here" the blonde smiled walking from out of the kitchen. She sauntered up to them in nothing but a short silk robe the obvious print letting them know she was far from clothed. "I was just about to get started on breakfast, did you guys want some?" she offered.

"Um…" Rachel said looking at her wife. "Sure" she shrugged. They were too nervous to eat breakfast at their own house, but maybe food would help the butterflies in her stomach.

"Just in time Brittany was about to make her famous French toast" Santana smiled guiding them through the house and towards their kitchen booth.

"And I make some amazing French toast" the blonde teased slapping her wife on the ass as she headed towards the fridge.

"Great" Rachel nervously smiled sliding in the table. One of the main things she noticed about the couple were their excessive PDA. They were always either touching, rubbing, or kissing on each other no matter who was around or where they were. Hell they all went to a movie two months ago and the two were like teenagers making out and barely coming up for air, and she would admit that she was envious of that.

Even after fifteen years of being together her and Quinn still were somewhat apprehensive of their PDA. Of course she knew part of the reason was stemmed from the fear of everyone knowing her secret. She couldn't help it, but she grew up in a small conservative town of Ohio with two gay men as parents and was taught that the best thing to do to avoid any complication or controversy was to just keep it a secret.

And after years of worrying and hiding it just became second nature for her to avoid too much physical contact when they were out in public or with their friends. But seeing Brittany be so confident and laissez-faire about her condition really open her eyes to what her life could be.

Brittany didn't care about someone being grossed out about PDA with her wife and she definitely didn't seem to care about anyone knowing she had a dick. She was confident and Rachel wanted that more than anything. She too wanted to be free from other people's judgement and the deeply instilled fear she had about someone knowing about her.

"So what's going on in Berryville?" Santana smiled once the three were situated in the booth with Brittany in the background getting started on breakfast.

"N-nothing" Quinn shrugged still somewhat nervous of everything.

"Were thinking about redoing the deck" Rachel said.

"That's good" Santana smirked feeling the tension coming off the pair in waves. "If you need a recommendation lets us know our guy is pretty good and we can get you a great deal" she offered getting up and walking to the fridge.

"That would be great" the brunette nodded.

"What about you guys?" Quinn asked clearing her voice. "What's going on with you?" as Santana set out some cups and juice in front of them.

"Well before you guys came knocking Brittany was eating me out" the Latina casually informed.

"Breakfast of champions" said blonde proudly added in the background.

"Uh…" Quinn and Rachel trailed off.

"Don't get all shy she owed it to me after what I did to her last night" Santana laughed loving how nervous the pair got whenever sex was mentioned which is far different from who they were.

To them sex was as normal as the sky being blue. They believed a world with very few taboos was a better place, and actively set out to explore the different relationships and sex that were out there. They may have been married, but they weren't prudes.

But Quinn and Rachel were. Every time Brittany or Santana would mention something sexual even if it was a passing comment the two would blush, stutter, or in Quinn's case completely shut down.

It was cute.

"Thank you for that by the way" Brittany smiled walking up and placing a plate of fresh fruit down.

"You welcome" Santana grinned exchanging a small kiss with her boo.

"Cool" Rachel slowly nodded.

"You guys are cute" Brittany grinned watching the two nervously fiddled with their hands and clothes.

"But if you're talking about work and stuff things are going great" the Latina offered seeing that it was best to change the conversation before Quinn got any redder and Rachel stretched out her clothes even more.

"Were thinking about knocking down one of the walls in the bedroom to expand the closet" Brittany added. "My baby has way too much clothes"

"You love it" Santana smirked.

"You know I do" came the blondes response.

"Good" Rachel nodded again this time Quinn joining with her.

"Good" Santana smirked leaning on her hand to look at the two.

"Fine" the brunette replied.

"Great" the Latina challenged quietly watching them nervously try to avoid her stares looking everywhere in the room except at her, and surprisingly the two did that for ten minutes until Brittany finally laid out breakfast for all of them. .

"So what's going on?" Brittany started after waiting a couple of moments for everyone to start eating.

"What do you mean?" Quinn nervously stuttered.

"Guys were not dumb" Santana laughed as her wife's hands caressed her thigh. "It's barely ten o'clock in the morning and usually you call before coming over so what's up?"

Rachel and Quinn sighed putting their utensils down looking at each other quietly gathering the courage to finally say what they came here for.

"We want to be swingers!" the blonde blurted out to Rachel shock and Santana and Brittany's amusement.

"Quinn!" the brunette admonished glaring at her wife. They agreed that they would ease into the conversation and they still haven't agreed totally on swinging. They were interested, but she still wanted to take some time before making a decision.

"You guys are so cute" Santana giggled.

"Look" Rachel sighed. "We talked about it…and…we would like to explore the possibility of us swinging…you know with you guys" she nervously babbled to the amusement of the pair.

"We've been in a rut lately; well more like a couple of years, and you guys keep telling us about how great your relationship is and how passionate it is and we want that" Quinn ranted.

"Quinn-"

"We want to feel that spark that we had for each other back when we were young" she continued her eyes furiously flashing back and forth between the two. "Don't get me wrong I love Rachel and sex with her is good and all, but it's just become very routine and to be honest kind of bland. And when Santana offered to…you know we thought about it and now as unconventional as it sounds we want to try it. I mean you guys are our friends and your pretty good looking and both you and Rachel have penises so why not I mean-"

"Quinn" Rachel hissed finally cutting off her wife.

"What?" the blonde jumped her eyes still nervously flashing between the three of them..

"I think they get it" the brunette nodded pointing to the couples amused faces.

"Santana's right you guys are pretty cute" Brittany busted out laughing.

"Thanks" Quinn quietly whispered her face taking on a full blush. She didn't even notice that she had been babbling.

"So basically you guys want to have sex with us" Santana summarized once she was able to stop laughing. God she never meet anyone that was so high-strung as these two, and obviously they needed a good fuck or two and if they had to be one to give it to them then so be it.

Rachel took a deep breath reaching out to grasp her wife's hand flashing her a comforting smile "Yes" she nodded.

"That's all you guys had to say" Brittany smirked. "Sex is sex guys and we're all adults no need to blush or get nervous" she winked.

"And we think your hot too" Santana added.

"Okay" Brittany clapped sitting up in her seat. "Let's get do it" she added moving to get out of the booth

"Wait, you mean like now?" Quinn questioned looking around the room. "But were not ready" she panicked..

"Quinn-" Rachel sighed

"Were not ready Rach" the blonde replied her wide eyes looking at her wife. "I still have to shave, and we have to get condoms that's if we choose to use condoms and-"

"Whoa" Santana yelled out stopping the blonde from going on another nervous rant. "Brittany's just joking" she smiled pulling her wife back into her seat.

"Yeah I'm just joking" she confirmed her eyes filled with mirth.

"Oh" Quinn sighed as Rachel blushed in embarrassment.

"Look of course we won't do it today" Santana assured. "There still a lot of things that we have to talk about"

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Like if you want to wear condoms" Brittany said.

"We don't know about you guys, but Brittany is surprisingly very fertile so we might want to wear a condom" Santana explained. "But if you like going bareback then Quinn would probably have to be on birth control if she already isn't on it"

"Bareback?" Rachel and Quinn parroted.

"Never mind that" Brittany waved off. Just the fact that these two didn't know what bareback was proved how vanilla they actually were. "We would also have to work out the setting and where you want this to happen, and of course when"

"People usually throw parties or attend clubs, but we can always do it at our place or yours if you don't want everyone watching" the Latina offered.

"Not to mention we would have to set some boundaries and its best that you guys figure out a safe word just to be careful" Brittany listed her wife nodding along with her. "Then once that's done we usually like to hang out with the people were swinging with just to get to know one another and learn about their likes and dislikes in bed and then…"

"Then we can have sex?" Quinn cut her off causing Rachel to let out of frustrated sigh and Santana and Brittany to once again burst out laughing.

"Then we can have sex" Brittany nodded with a large smile.

"Of course after we get you guys to sign a non-disclosure agreement" Santana threw out.

"Non-disclosure agreement? For what?" Rachel replied a confused look on her face.

"Well we both want to protect our careers and as much as the world is changing a lot of people are still not comfortable with swinging" Santana informed.

"Don't get us wrong we trust you and everything, but jut to be on the safe side" Brittany assured. "We'll of course do the same for you guys. It's really just a formality but you never know" she added. She had heard plenty of horror stories from people in the community being blackmailed or losing their jobs because word got around about what they did.

"Okay" Rachel nodded. "That makes sense" she shrugged.

"So…after we all do we can you know…" Quinn said.

"Swing" Brittany smirked. "Yes once we do all that my wife and I would be happy to have sex with you guys"

"Great" Rachel smiled.

"Great" Santana repeated drumming on the table.

"Great" Quinn nodded seemingly to be a little more relaxed.

"Great." Brittany ended.


	3. Chapter 3: Stamina

**Chapter Three: Stamina**

* * *

Quinn was panicking.

In fact she was freaking out.

It's been a month since she and her wife showed up to their neighbors Brittany and Santana's house agreeing to 'swing' with them, and to be honest she has been silently freaking out since.

Don't get wrong Santana and Brittany have been nothing short but kind and understanding about this whole ordeal. Anytime she had a question or worried they were more than happy to help. They had agreed to all of their demands, and eased a lot of their worries about the whole thing, but she still couldn't shake this fear and nervousness she had about this thing.

She never thought she would be a swinger especially since she's been married for almost ten years. Once she said her vows Rachel was supposed to be the only person she ever agreed to have sex with.

But yet she stood in their bathroom in nothing but a robe getting ready to have sex with another couple of all things.

Quinn jumped at the sound of her wife's voice through the door "Quinn, baby are you okay?"

She fluttered around nervously fixing her appearance before finally responding. "Yeah I'm good!" she yelled. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"…Okay" came her wife's reluctant response

She took one last glance at herself in the mirror running her fingers through her hair. She didn't know how people dressed for these things which is why she forgo wearing any make-up although she did put on some lip gloss before heading out of the bathroom and to her bedroom.

They had all agreed that the best place they should do it at was at their home just so that could be comfortable in their own space. The entire month Brittany and Santana did nothing but stress how important it was for them to be comfortable.

"Hey stranger" Britany teased once the blonde made her way to the bed. She was the perfect picture of calm in nothing but her boxers and bra.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly walking up to her wife. "If you don't want to just say so" she assured. She understood why her wife was nervous, and she was somewhat nervous herself. But they had been talking about doing this for a month and she would admit that she was somewhat excited about it.

"No, I'm okay" Quinn replied. "I'm good" she assured taking short quick breathes.

"Seriously Q" Santana spoke up from her spot on the bed "Just say the word and we can pretend like this never happened. If Brittany was the perfect picture of calm than Santana was pure sex in heels and lace.

"No I'm ready" Quinn replied with a small smile. "Trust me" she added loosening the strings of her robe and letting it fall to the ground her nude body on full display.

"Wow" Rachel moaned her eyes roaming her boxers quickly tenting.

"Looking's good Qunnie" Santana smiled letting a small moan out as her wife rubbed her over her lace covered center.

"I can't wait to have that" Brittany smirk her crystal blues eyes now darkening with lust as she stared the blonde down.

"So how do we do this?" the blonde questioned looking around.

"First you relax" Santana groaned as Brittany's hands pushed her panties to the side and were now playing with her clit. "Focus baby" she moaned pushing away the incessant blonde.

"Fine" her wife sighed pulling out of her wife's soak center. "Quinn come lay over here and Rachel over there" she directed.

"Ready?" Rachel asked taking a moment to comfort her wife.

"Ready" her wife nodded before they followed the blondes orders and made their way to the beds. Quinn carefully situated herself next to Santana with her front end facing Brittany while Rachel laid at the other end her arms shyly wrapping around Santana's waist.

"Don't be shy" Santana smirked pulling the brunette closer and brushing her lips against the accountants.

"I promise I won't bite" Brittany smiled her hand confidently gripping Quinn's naked ass pressing her length against her center. "Unless you want me too" she smirked before capturing the blondes lips in a kiss much like her wife was doing with Rachel.

Another thing they worked on throughout the month was kissing and being intimate with one another. This would be the first time they actually went all the way, but in the weeks leading up to tonight they had shared plenty of hot moments between all of them.

Quinn moaned as Brittany slowly kissed her; their tongues softly exploring each other's mouths growing more and more fevered as the blonde started to relax.

On the other end Rachel and Santana were locked in a heated and passionate lip-lock from the start their tongues feverishly trying to out duel each other in a battle of dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies.

"Fuck" Rachel hissed pulling away from the Latinas bruised lips as said girl gripped her hard length.

"In due time baby" Santana purred kissing her again. "Take these off" she ordered yanking on the boxers. "Matter fact take it all off"

Rachel quickly followed her orders fumbling around to strip herself of all clothing leaving her just as naked as her wife.

And while they were quickly heated up their counterparts a couple of inches away from them were taking their time.

"Do you want to touch it?" Brittany whispered her blues eyes looking deeply into Quinn's.

"Can I?" she questioned nervously looking at the blonde large tent forming in her briefs.

"Tonight Quinn" the engineer purred kissing her softly. "It's all yours" rubbing her hands down the blondes back.

"Mine" the lawyer repeated.

"Yours" Brittany nodded. "Go ahead and touch it" she urged.

"Okay" she softly smiled before one of her hands slowly roamed down the blonde's chest to the seam of her briefs. "Mine" she quietly repeated as her hand worked her way into the engineers underwear moaning at the heavy weight that was held in her hands.

"Just like that baby" Brittany groaned pushing her hips up a little. "Do you want to stroke it?"

"…Yeah I do"

"Then go ahead baby stroke it" she urged. "It's yours to do what you want with it"

Quinn smiled her eyes locked on the small hint of the blondes dick she could see as her hands barely was able to wrap around her thick package and stroked it. She thanked her years of being married to Rachel in helping her expertly give a hand job for the ages; twisting her hand as she moved it up and down gathering up the small amount of precum that leaked out of her tip every couple of moments to lubricate her actions.

"So good baby" Brittany mumbled against the neck of the blonde as she sucked on the skin littering it with hickies and kisses.

Elsewhere Rachel was now fully nude on top of Santana who was now braless with the accountants lips firmly sucking on her boobs as her fingers played with the other.

"That feels so good" Santana moaned pushing her chest up more into the waiting mouth of her neighbor. One of the things she loved was having her titties sucked on and Rachel had obviously taking that to heart.

The Jewish girl flicked and nip at the Latinas nipples before slowly working away down her body until she was situated at the top of her panty line breaths away from her dripping snatch. She took a deep breath filling her senses with the sweet smell of the Latina who from what she could tell was wet.

"Please Rach" Santana begged pushing her hips up. "Don't tease me"

Rachel smirked loving the power she now had. Santana was always so cocky and assured constantly teasing her and to hear her begging for her of all people drove her crazy with lust.

"Oh fuck!" the Latina hissed as moments later her panties were ripped from her body and she had a tongue shoved into her cunt. "Fuck yes" she groaned head thrashing as Rachel ate her out like a starving animal.

Less than a foot away Quinn was in the same position except she was a couple of breathes away from Brittany's hard dick.

She stared at it marveling at the sheer size of it. It was at least a couple inches larger than Rachel's if not more, and it was so thick she was wondering if she could even fit her mouth around it since her hand barely was able to. But god it was beautiful with its long hard length, proud veins, tan color thanks to all the nude sunbathing she did and its cut tips that was oozing with early remnants of her seed.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Brittany teased staring down at the blonde. She was used was this reaction when girls first saw what she was working with, and it always filled her with pride. Even when she was growing up her doctor said that she would make someone very happy one day.

It was not only a sight to see, but I sight to hold, fuck, and suck which is exactly what Quinn was doing as she slowly wrapped her lips around the large tip the taste of precum coating her tongue. She swiped her tongue around the tip coating in her saliva pushing forward to take another inch of it.

"Just like that" Brittany moaned leaning on her side with one hand while the other softly stroked Quinn's hair. She's had countless blowjobs before but there was something about the blonde's nervousness that made this hotter.

Quinn was gorgeous and whenever she blushed or stuttered Brittany would get a little harder. She loved having a wife that's was just as wild and brazen about her, but she enjoyed the thought of fucking the shy blonde as well.

"You can do it Quinn" she coached pushing on her head softly urging her to take more of her.

And Quinn did exactly that. She slowly took another inch relaxing her throat so that more of the blonde could fit down there. Rachel wasn't nearly as thick or long so this was obviously a challenge, but as time went on she was learning that she was up for it.

"Mm" she mumbled as the blonde slowly filled her throat until at least she was swallowing the other half.

"Don't worry you don't have to take it all" Brittany assured seeing that she was at her limit and not one to risk hurting her. Very few girls could take her all the way down on the first try hell it took a full year of dating and lot of practice before Santana could do it.

"Keep still" she warned before slowly pulling out until just the tip was covered in the blonde's saliva waiting a moment until she pushed back in.

Quinn carefully kept her mouth open and throat relaxed hands gripping the blondes thighs as she slowly got her throat fucked Brittany making sure she never took more than half of her.

"Play with my balls" Brittany ordered and a moment later Quinn did exactly that her hands fondling and massaging her large sack. This went on for a couple more minutes with Quinn becoming an active participant rubbing the blondes balls and swiping her tongues against the women's tip sucking at her seed every time she pulled out of throat.

On the other side laid their wives who were now in a feverish sixty nine sucking and nipping at each other pushing themselves to the brink.

Rachel's mouth was coated and filled with Santana's juice while the Latina had a mouthful of her dick and unlike her blonde counterpart she easily swallowed every inch of it.

"Fuck" Rachel, Brittany, and Santana hissed and mumbled as they were brought closer to the edge minutes later filling their partners with their cum.

Rachel slurped at the Latinas centers letting it spill in and around her mouth.

Santana swallowed the Jewish girl's dick her lips pressed against her cervix as she gulped down every drop of her cum.

Brittany on the other hand had pulled out so that just the tips of her dick was in the blondes mouth letting a few spurts out before pulling away and letting the rest out on the sheets.

Quinn flopped on her back taking deep and steady breaths now that her mouth was no longer filled with dick. As much as she thought she would love Brittany's large dick once it was inside her she was happy that Rachel's was a little more on the average size and therefore easier to blow.

"You did good" Brittany laughed pulling the blonde up so that they were once again face to face.

"You should be proud" Santana smiled flopping next to the blonde. "It took me a month until I was able to take down what you took tonight"

"I'm proud of you baby" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks" Quinn husked her throat a little sore.

"Now for the finale" Brittany smiled making sure the blonde was comfortable before straddling her waist.

Santana grinned before doing the same thing. She leaned over pulling her wife in a deep kiss making sure they put on a show before pulling away.

"I'm so going to be up in that ass tonight" Brittany smirked smacking her Latina on the ass.

"Focus baby" Santana teased before peering down at the brunette underneath her stroking her slippery cock until it was standing. "You ready?"

"Ready" Rachel nodded.

Brittany on the other hand leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube on the end table opening it up and massaging it along her dick being extra generous with its amount. She was way bigger than Rachel and one of the things they talked about was the need for lube due to that fact that for the past fifth-teen years Rachel was Quinn's only partner.

"I love the sight of that" Santana moaned watching her wife spread the copious amounts of lube around her dick making sure every inch was covered.

"Focus baby" Brittany quipped shooting her girl a wink before getting back at the task at hand. "You ready?" she asked peering down at Quinn who had nervously watched the ordeal her pussy growing wetter as a result.

"Ready" she nodded.

"I'll go slow" the blonde assured straightening so that she was hovering above the blonde her dick lined up at her entrance.

Brittany and Santana shared one more look throwing kisses at each other before Brittany carefully slid her tip in the waiting blonde below her while her wife sank down on the brunettes dick filling her up.

Santana wiggled around getting used to the brunette. She was so used to being stretched by Brittany that she would admit that she felt kind of empty, but it still felt good. Besides it's not about the size of the ocean, but motion of the ocean.

Brittany on the other hand had to take a more careful approach slowly sliding in inch by inch letting the blonde get a feel for her before pushing another inch in. she paid careful attention the blondes face making sure that she wasn't uncomfortable before sliding in and out adding more of herself every couple of thrust.

It took a little longer but after five minutes she was finally fully pressed against the blonde cervix every inch of herself buried inside and surrounded by the blondes heat.

"Fuck" Quinn moaned panting as she was filled like never before in her life. Fuck it was like the blonde was everywhere and everytime she squirmed a little she would get this small burst of tingles across her skin.

Brittany laughed watching the blondes mixture of emotions play out on her face and she honestly wasn't surprised when Quinn came a moment later must girls did when they first had her.

Hell Santana did it twice.

"You ready" Brittany joked and before she could answer they were interrupted by the loud screams coming from next to them.

"Yes Santana!" Rachel yelled as the Latina rode her hard and fast furiously rocking up and down on her cunt the back of her thighs slamming against her balls.

"Damn" Quinn quipped watching her wife's head thrash around as Santana furiously worked herself up. The few times they had tried that position it was nothing compared to what Santana was doing to her wife. She was practically spinning on her wife's cock a large happy smile on her face.

"That's my girl" Brittany muttered a proud grin on her face watching her wife work the brunette over. many times she had been exactly like Rachel moaning and crying while Santana did her good.

Santana turned her head to shooting them a quick kiss never stopping her ministrations.

"Anyway" Brittany grinned turning her attention back to the blonde. "You ready?" moving her hips a little.

"Please" the blonde groaned and just like that they were off to the races. Brittany slowly slid all the way out until her tips was the only thing surrounded by the blondes soaking heat then slowly pushing back in making sure the girl under her felt every inch of her slide against her folds.

"Yes" Quinn moaned as her body quickly adjusted to the motions and she was assaulted with pleasure. She wrapped one leg around Brittany's waist begging for more and the blonde quickly obliged speeding up her thrust making sure her tip brushed against her g-spot and before you know it the matching sounds of skin making against each other began to feel the room.

"Just like that" Brittany hissed leaning down and capturing the girls lips in a heated kiss her tongue exploring her warm depths as her hips never stop their campaign to have the blonde cumming and crying for more.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More!" Quinn screamed as Brittany was now kissing and nipping at her neck her hips never once slowing down. Brittany let the lube and the blondes natural juices guide her in and out of her walls driving her hips with all her power.

A few inches over Rachel was dealing with her own impending orgasm desperately trying to hold it off as Santana rode her hard and fast slamming against her cum filled balls. Her legs were propped up, toes buried in the sheets, as her hands bundled the sheets eagerly trying to keep herself from cumming.

Santana on the other hand was doing just fine taking the brunette and treating her like nothing but a toy for pleasure as she came down again and again on her stiff pull. She was getting close to cumming herself, but judging by the sounds coming from her partner she couldn't say the same for her.

She looked over to her wife grinning seeing that Brittany was now propped up on her knees and had picked her close friend up and slammed her down on her pole.

She peered down mouthwatering at the sight of her wife's dick covering itself in Quinn's moisture sliding her up and down her long thick length.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Quinn chanted as she mindlessly let Brittany take the reins. Her head was thrown back as she was fucked into the air doing nothing but widening herself for more.

Brittany gripped the blondes hips growling as she worked her up and down, the squelching sounds of their centers spurring her for more. She had full control of Quinn who was laid out in the bed arms spread out moaning and screaming as she gave it to her good.

Next to her laid Rachel who could no longer hold off from cumming and with a mighty shout she busted her nut inside the Latina.

Santana smirked feeling her seed sprout against her insides never stopping her movements desperately trying to cum herself.

"Let go Quinn" Brittany mumbled next to her as the blonde was now so wet that she was easily sliding up and down her dick with one thrust practically seeping. " . . Go." She ordered with a thrust of her hips and just like that the blonde let out an ear piercing scream as she came.

Matching looks of satisfaction spread across Brittany and Santana's face as their partners moaned and came around them mumbling incoherently as they did so.

Unlike the two underneath them they had quite a bit of stamina and it took a little longer before they were cumming themselves. Brittany happily filling Quinn up with her strong and mighty seed. While Santana planted herself on Rachel's dick happily cumming all around it.

"Fuck" Rachel cursed feeling the Latina drench and coat her dick a tired smile across her face.

Brittany on the other hand filled her partner up until she was overbearing with her seed thrusting her hips a little every couple of seconds to prolong the feeling.

They had agreed to go bareback because in the words of a nervous Quinn they should "go big or go home." Luckily the blonde was already on birth control due to Rachel being fertile as well so there wasn't much trouble when they forged getting condoms. Plus as part of the non-disclosure agreement all four of them got tested before deciding to do anything.

"You welcome" Santana purred pulling off the accountants softening dick.

Brittany quickly pulled out of Quinn barely registering the moaned she got in return before turning over and falling into her wife's embrace their mouths crashing together in a passionate embrace. They were so wrapped up each other that they barely noticed their partners quickly falling asleep their minds and bodies spent.

"What the fuck?" Santana hissed finally pulling away from the blondes swollen lips to see Rachel passed out with a dumb grin on her face.

"Wow" Brittany busted out laughing. Honestly she couldn't say she was surprise. The two were the perfect definition of vanilla and from what they told them they never did anything like this before.

"Stop laughing" Santana admonished although she had trouble trying to hide her own grin. This was the first she's ever experience something like this even with other couples they swinged with. They were both used to going round for round practically have all night and sometimes all day sex binges with each other. And sure not every couple was able to keep up, but they were at least able to go another round or two.

"Its funny baby" Brittany protested. "Besides its kind of cute" she shrugged arms wrapped around her wife.

"Yeah…you're right" the Latina agreed. As upset as she was she couldn't help but find it cute just like everything the shy couple did.

"So…" Brittany trailed off. "Just because they're sleep doesn't mean we have to be" she smirked.

"You're such a horn dog" the Latina laughed.

"You like it" the blonde replied rolling over so that she was on top spending the next couple of hours showing her exactly how horny she was.

PUT LINE HERE

Hours later when the sun was coming up and they were just finishing their eighth round Quinn and Rachel finally woke up.

"Hey" Brittany smiled pulling away from in between her wife's legs as she heard the two get up.

"Morning" Santana smirked.

"Morning" both of them sighed slowly sitting up in the bed.

Brittany took one more swipe at her wife's sex kissing her clit before making her way up the bed as well.

"Britt" Quinn said pointing at the blonde

"What?" she asked looking around the room. "You want to go again?"

"No, baby" Santana laughed. "Your mouth" she added grabbing her wife's face and wiping herself off her chin. "Sorry she's always been a messy eater"

"Have you guys been up this entire time?" Rachel asked in shock. She could never stay up for hours and hours having sex even when she was young the most they were able to do were two to three rounds top.

"Wow" Quinn added with her shock as well a small sense of embarrassment coming over her. She didn't think they would be able to go that long or she would have tried to keep awake, but the blonde she couldn't help it after what Brittany did to her.

"Yep" Brittany happily nodded pulling her wife into her embrace. "Don't worry the more we do this the more you'll be able to keep up" she waved off.

Yeah they were both a little disappointed seeing them fall asleep, but there really wasn't much they could do. They were clearly out like a light and both of them had plenty of energy left in the tank so they just kept each other company.

They took a small nap in between their fifth and sixth round, but woke up an hour later to go at it again.

"Wait" Quinn replied. "You want to do this more…with us?"

"Of course" Santana laughed. "Other than the fact that you guys fell asleep a little earlier than were used to it was still fun" she explained.

"Really?" Rachel questioned a hopeful smile on her face. She couldn't help but seek their approval. She knew that she probably wasn't their best, but just hearing that they enjoyed themselves too put her mind at ease.

"Yep" Brittany giggled seeing her excitement. "We don't have to make this a regular thing, but we can always treat ourselves every couple of months"

"Okay!" Quinn quickly agreed not even bothering to hear from her wife who had no reservations herself about it. They both had a lot of fun and it's been years since they came like that not to mention the great night of sleep they got out of it.

"Great" Santana laughed shaking her head at their cuteness. "And like Britt said after a while you might not be able to outlast us, but we'll having you keeping up with us in no time" she assured.

And just like that the pair agreed to become full fledge swingers with their neighbors, and more than a year later although they couldn't last as long as Brittany and Santana Pierce they were starting to get close.

* * *

 ** _AN:_ As usual let me know what you think! I'll be uploading a new chapter to Fetish, ASP, and some other stories by the end of the week. Sorry guys these past couple of months have been crazy but I have a lot of updates coming just need to proofread them and submit.**


End file.
